1. Field
Example embodiments may relate to a laser display device, and more particularly, to a laser display device including an image forming unit configured to generate excitation light and scattering light from a blue laser beam.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display devices may be used to display an image by converting an electrical image signal into a visible image. An example of a conventional display device may be a cathode ray tube (CRT) used in a television set.
In a CRT display device, an electron beam may excite phosphor to generate excitation light. The CRT display device may display images by cathode luminescence by using an electron beam. However, the CRT uses a vacuum tube and a deflection yoke to deflect the electron beam, therefore, it is difficult to reduce the thickness and increase the screen size of CRT display devices. Furthermore, the brightness of the image(s) on CRT display devices is limited.
Projection type laser display devices using red, green, and blue laser beams have also been developed. Such projection type laser display devices may provide clearer images with a high contrast ratio, because a laser, which emits intense light, is used as a light source. However, the projection type laser display devices may have a speckle problem because of the high coherency of a laser beam. A speckle is an interference pattern (noise) produced by a laser beam reflected or scattered from a screen due to the roughness of the screen. This interference pattern is detected as a speckle by the retina of the eyes.